User talk:Bluerfn
Nelo says Hello Nelo: nice to meet you..I mean, here. Nelo: if you're planning on becoming an admin, please delete page Kingdom Hearts 3. Also, if you have the time, "face lift" the infos, most of them are not written by neutral point of view, I'll be helping too of course. :Not yet, maybe. I'm not that much of a KH know-it-all, and would need your help as well (thanks for the offer). For now we may have to contact the Wikia staff for deletions. I know User:Sannse might be able to help us. Blue。 15:16, 18 December 2007 (UTC) BH says hello too Hey it me, talking here. Man that's freaky. Anyway, I like your corner picture thing a lot better than that crap that's obviously been copied and pasted from Chain of Memories. --BlueHighwind 20:29, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Yeah? Thanks! I wanted to upload it, but somehow there's a restriction on changing that picture. Got to be an admin or something to do that. Blue。 20:32, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::Did you notice that the Lincense Bar is clipping into the articles? We really need to take care of that. Not to mention that it takes me a good thirty seconds to get anywhere here. Man this place is mess. We got a lot of work to do. --BlueHighwind 20:37, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::That doesn't happen to me because I'm using Firefox. I've abandoned IE ever since it corrupted my last PC. And yes, this place needs work. Got to get rid of the fairuse image policy too. It sucks. Blue。 20:44, 19 December 2007 (UTC) I know I know we don't need battles on every wiki, but we do need more people here, us handful of people can't do it alone Y'know. Cloudofdarkness I'm doing things that will attract other people, granted, its not the only way, but if the FF wiki had nothing interactive, would you of liked to join. Its users that count.Cloudofdarkness I'm just trying to find new people to help. I have also started a forum here to make sugestions on how to improve this wiki.Cloudofdarkness Cool, you finally see what I'm trying to do, quicken the clean-up here. I've also brought speech bubbles to this wiki. Cloudofdarkness Different topics, different management, different users, different views and input, etc., etc. The only thing that's more or less the same is that they include the word "wiki". And now for something else. Please, in the name of all the is sweet and holy in this world, keep a discussion in the place where it starts. Having to go back and forth between pages just to be able to follow one discussion is insanely annoying. Thank you. --Hecko X 23:16, 20 December 2007 (UTC) You said "but all wikis are the same". This is a generalising statement. In regards to this, I respond with "Different topics, different management, different users, different views and input, etc., etc.", meaning that it applies to all wiki, not just this one. So unless you know ALL the users who edit in ALL the different wikis, I suggest you stop with the sarcasm, as it only makes you look stupid. --Hecko X 18:11, 21 December 2007 (UTC) And the best way to do that is by not making it look like something else, i.e. the FFWiki. The last thing we should do is add even more stuff to keep an eye on before we have a basic idea of what we already have, how to improve it, and actually finish improving it (or at least get past halfway there). --Hecko X 18:56, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Bye ^_^ --Hecko X 19:26, 22 December 2007 (UTC) talk bubbles Hey. Finally decided to come to this and see if I can do anything. The talk bubbles, are those free game on any wiki? I though they were merely confined to the FF wiki hence I never bothered to make one for anything else? I didn't think it wouldn't be very honorable to use Tactics Angel's brainchild without his permission... or should I just ask TA himself? :I never bothered to use it here as well, even though I already copied its coding. I don't know if TA would mind, you should ask him. Blue。 02:51, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Images Needed I'm replaying KH:COM right now on an emulator, do you need me to rip any specific images (eg: Characters, cards, locations...)? -Azul 04:30, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :That sounds good. We really have little on COM Images. Images of cards would be great for a start. As for character sprites, I think the Internet has it. Blue。 04:33, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Question:People have already been admined? -Azul 04:35, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Not yet. The Wikia staff responsible has not been notified. Blue。 04:37, 30 December 2007 (UTC) What is this? -Azul 04:39, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :A candidate for a News page similar to FFWiki's and other Wiki that have Recent News pages. Blue。 04:44, 30 December 2007 (UTC) I know but Cloudofdarkness said that there is six new admins, you said no one is an admin yet. Is this information false, should it be removed? -Azul 04:46, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :It should be edited so that there is truth in it. Blue。 04:47, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Nobody said it should be deleted. It should be edited. If it's going to be a "newspaper", as you call it, it should tell the reader what really happened, shouldn't it? Blue。 04:51, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Nothing you've made has been deleted yet... --Hecko X 16:07, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks :) I really thank you Blue. I promise to give this site 100% even if that means taking a break from the FFWiki -Azul 00:13, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Congratulations. BTW, I have Firefox, and I keep tabs to all three wikis that I'm involved in now. Felt busy all of the sudden, :P. Blue。 00:17, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Congratulations, we'll make a great wiki from this yet. Blue。 00:22, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :@Blue: Then imagine how I feel, having to keep tabs on 5 different wikis :P On a sidenote, I have a favor to ask. Would you mind if I practiced my Japanese "skills" with you, every now and again? Nothing big, like minor 5 minute conversations and maybe a grammar question or two? You see, I have a major exam in May/June and various written tests every Monday until then, and it would really suck if I ended up failing after a year of school :P --Hecko X 00:27, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::Wow, a practice partner.... I'm flattered you'd want to practice with me. It's been a very long time since I last opened my own Japanese books and my grasp might have gone a bit rusty. But, if it could help you and me, why not? Blue。 00:32, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Dooming of teh articlez I see you've VFD'd some of the KH articles ar the FFWiki. I've just thought of this: how are we supposed to know which are the articles we're transferring and which are the ones we're sending to the icy downs of baleetion? Faethin 04:10, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Only the game article stays. Only the game article stays. Only the game article stays. *Giddy giddy* Blue。 04:12, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Kinda foreshadow the fate of the article, yeh? Anyway, I would think we should just redirect all the KH game articles in FFWiki to the main title Kingdom Hearts. Blue。 04:17, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Protection of Main Page See Common mistakes made by new admins. Wait, I'll just put this up to all your pages. Blue。 05:30, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Uploading :Sorry, but the wikia technical issues are beyond my control. Best wait until the problem subsides or something. Blue。 12:23, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :And I've created a category special of the Heartless Cards Images. Blue。 12:53, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Category:Character Card Images. --Hecko X 15:15, 31 December 2007 (UTC) err... Let's type it in the character pages first? Blue。 13:49, 1 January 2008 (UTC) I've never meant to say this but.... If you notice, I never used TA's talk text here. Simply because I don't feel it just to use it outside the FFWiki. As with fan works, usage of this special template should be mentioned to the ones whose credit is due. Ask TA first if he doesn't mind you all using it here. We'll create a policy based on his response. Blue。 03:49, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :(EDIT CONFLICT) For what it's worth, while he takes all the credit (and is always credited), many of the features where not created by him. While he did create the original coding, the custom multi-coloring, font coloring, and image that stays in place ideas were mine and were customized by me (the latter has not been implemented in other templates than my own), AK came up with the "quote" idea next to the name and customized that himself, StijnX made the font customizable and created the TalkTextTest2 template to make it available to everyone, etc., etc., etc. Point being, it has evolved so much from what it used to be, that you honestly can't say that it's solely his piece of work, and refering to it as "TA's template" (I've seen many of you do it) is incorrect on various levels. This is Tactics' template, this is not. Just thought I should mention it. --Hecko X 04:13, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Slogan Contest That sounds great. Start it up, then! Runs off to class! I'm late! Blue。 03:58, 2 January 2008 (UTC)